


Hugs

by sovvngarde



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Other, Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sovvngarde/pseuds/sovvngarde
Summary: The Mighty Nein are giving out Hugs!-A little Collection of Poems-





	1. Summary

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded some of these to a Discord Server I´m in and thought I´ll share these here, too!

I´ll post these in multiple Chapters, sooo I hope you enjoy!


	2. Caduceus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hug from our beloved Cow-man

He hugs you  
And you notice  
His scent  
Of a night in the forest  
Of freshly brewed tea  
  
He hugs you  
And you feel  
His heartbeat  
The steady rise of his chest  
  
_It'll be fine_  
He says  
Pulling you closer  
And you know it will be


	3. Jester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hug from the lovely blue Tiefling!

She hugs you  
And you notice  
The scent of pastries  
The scent of colour

She hugs you  
And you are stunned  
By how strong she is  
How gentle

_You're amazing_  
She whispers  
Into your ear  
And you believe her


	4. Caleb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hug from a Wizard is a magical hug!

He hugs you   
The strong scent of   
Fire and sulphite   
Surrounds you   
  
He hugs you   
And at first it's a little stiff   
But he relaxes   
Takes in a deep breath   
  
_We can do this_   
He says   
To you and to himself   
And you are sure you can


	5. Beauregard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monks can give good, strong hugs!

She hugs you   
And she is all muscle   
Her scent is of lavender   
Dust and sweat   
  
She hugs you   
And at first   
It´s a little too tight   
But she notices   
  
_We'll get through this_   
She says   
While taking your hand   
And you know you both will


	6. Yasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Babarian hug!

She hugs you   
And you inhale her scent   
It's of the air just before a storm   
Of dried flowers and morning dew   
  
She hugs you   
Let's her hair fall into her face and   
Holds you   
As if there was no tomorrow   
  
_I'm so happy you are here_   
She says   
Trying not to cry   
And you are happy too


	7. Nott, the Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rogue deserves her comma!

She hugs you   
Barely reaches above your hip   
Her scent is of alcohol and meat   
But also metal and alchemy supplies   
  
She hugs you   
And you kneel down   
Pull her into a hug   
Hold her tight   
  
_Thank you_   
She murmurs   
Burying her head into your clothing   
And you hold her like this for a while


	8. Fjord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hug from Fjord is like falling into the Ocean!

He hugs you   
Smelling of the sea   
Saltwater and sand   
Of leather and ice   
  
He hugs you   
And you know   
He has power   
But he seems unsure   
  
_Let's figure this out_   
He says   
A smile on his lips   
And together you will


	9. Mollymauk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hug from the lavender Carnival-Tiefling

He hugs you  
The scent of flowers  
Of incense and iron  
Is everywhere he goes  
  
He hugs you  
Pulls you closer  
His hands on your back  
So calming  
  
_Don't let anyone tell you who you have to be_  
He whispers  
Places a gentle kiss on your forehead  
And you feel safe


End file.
